


The Moon, Stars, and Everything In-Between.

by baconandeggsy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically crowley is babey and aziraphale is a god send., Disaster Gays, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconandeggsy/pseuds/baconandeggsy
Summary: The three demons are gone in the blink of an eye, leaving Crowley alone on the floor of the alleyway as he slowly bleeds out.





	1. Chapter 1

How did this all start? Ah, yes.

Crowley had decided to take a late night stroll at 2 in the morning after driving around for a bit, and was now taking a shortcut through several alleyways so that he could get to his Bentley and head home to take a “brief” nap. As he turned a corner, Crowley became aware of what sounded like 3 pairs of footsteps following him. He stops for a moment, noticing how the 3 pairs of footsteps stopped immediately. Crowley also picks up on the sound of flies buzzing, which was odd, considering that it was the middle of winter in London. He sighs to himself before slowly continuing on his walk towards his car, “Can we postpone this whole thing for another day? I have a 3 week long nap scheduled for when I get home and I’d really rather not have it follow an idiotic scuffle with you lot.”

Crowley stops again, turning towards the sound of the 3 pairs of footsteps, which were still steadily approaching. A sudden feeling of unease washes over Crowley as he sees only Beelzebub step out of the shadows in front of him, glancing backwards to see that two of Beelzebub’s demon lackeys were standing a few feet behind him and cursing under his breath. “For a demon, you really can be so naive sometimes, Crowley.” Beelzebub and the other two demons back him up against one of the alley’s brick walls, Crowley’s smile wavering for a moment as fear flashes through his mind, “Bleeding Satan, what’s this all about then?” The demons all raise their eyebrows at him and Beelzebub speaks up, “This, Crowley, is for what you did to Hastur and Ligur. Your treason will not go unpunished.” Beelzebub quickly brandishes a dagger from their coat pocket, Crowley narrowly dodging his first swipe only to be roughly shoved back against the brick wall behind him by the two demon lackeys, his sunglasses flying off of his face and onto the ground, where one of the demons steps on them. Crowley shakes his head, his vision going patchy for a few seconds as he vaguely registers a sharp pain on the back of his head. ‘Oh, Christ,’ he thinks to himself before screwing his eyes shut and trying to miracle himself to the Bentley, struggling against the two demons holding him against the wall. Crowley’s eyes fly open as he realizes that his demonic miracle didn’t work, “Ah, fuck.”

Beelzebub swiftly drives the dagger into Crowley’s abdomen, grinning widely at the howl of pain that Crowley lets out before twisting the blade around a few times. Beelzebub pulls the blade out of Crowley’s abdomen and wipes it against his coat before replacing it in his pocket. The two other demons let go of Crowley’s arms and Crowley slumps down against the wall. “Ah, I had almost forgotten.” Crowley looks up at Beelzebub as he brandishes a small vial of holy water, flinching as the demon uncorks it. “This shall serve as a reminder, Crowley.” They then crouch down and pour the entire vial over Crowley’s wound, causing Crowley to clutch at his wound and fall the rest of the way to the ground, consumed with blinding pain. The three demons are gone in the blink of an eye, leaving Crowley alone on the floor of the alleyway as he slowly bleeds out.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley eventually manages to make his way to the Bentley, his hand clutching at his wound as he slowly settles into the driver’s seat and tears streaming down his face, crying out in pain as he digs around in his glove box for his phone before calling Aziraphale. He winces at a particularly sharp pain in his abdomen, his head throbbing as he tries to conjure up a miracle and once again comes up with nothing. Aziraphale’s voice finally sounds through the speaker of the phone, “Crowley, dear, it is 2:37 in the morning. What are _you_ doing still awake? Are you alright?” Crowley grimaces, trying to control his ragged breathing as he presses his phone between his ear and his shoulder, using his now free hand to start the car and pull out onto the street and continuing to press his other hand to his wound. “Yes, angel, i’m aware of the time. I was just out for a walk to clear my head and had a small… Er… Mishap. I could really use your help. Could I please pop by your shop?” Aziraphale is taken aback for a moment by his genuine politeness, worry clouding his mind as he quickly replies, “Of course dear, you needn't ask. Are you sure you’re alright love?” Crowley clears his throat to cover a groan of pain, “Ah… Yes, yes of course i’m alright. I’ll be over in a few.” As soon as Crowley hangs up the phone, Aziraphale jumps up from his seat, anxiously peering through the blinds of the front door, waiting for Crowley.

The second he spots Crowley’s car, Aziraphale dashes out the door and runs over to it as Crowley turns it off, Crowley looking up at the angel with hazy eyes, his yellow eyes standing out against his skin, pale from blood loss. “Oh darling, whatever mess did you get yourself into?” Crowley weakly mumbles something about “demons” and “ambush”, slumping against the steering wheel slightly, still pressing against the wound with one of his hands. Aziraphale helps him out of the car, gently wrapping an arm under the demon’s torso to support most of his weight. On the very short walk to the shop Aziraphale notices that the back of the demon’s hair is matted with blood and that a large part of the front of the demons shirt is soaked through with blood. The demon’s legs give out a few times as the angel carefully helps him into the store.

Once they step into Aziraphale’s small sitting room towards the back of the store, Crowley slumps into one of the angel’s armchairs, his body shaking from the sheer amount of pain coursing through him as tears continue to stream down his face. Aziraphale quickly helps Crowley out of his coat and miracles the demon’s blood soaked shirt off, crouching down to inspect the wound in his abdomen as Crowley weakly hisses in pain. Aziraphale places a hand over the wound, cursing slightly under his breath when he’s only able to stop the blood flow, the wound resisting any further healing from the angel’s powers. Aziraphale notices Crowley’s head lull forward slightly and quickly cups his cheeks, wiping some of the demon’s tears away, “Crowley, darling, please. Stay with me.” The demon slowly lifts his head, the look in his eyes distant and hazy as he slurs out, “Angel, if you think i’m going to discorporate on you after being on this Earth for over 6000 years, then you are sorely mistaken dear.” He turns his head to press a weak kiss to Aziraphale’s palm, “I love you angel.” Aziraphale’s eyes soften slightly, “I love you too dear. Now, let me finish patching you up.” He leans in and presses a gentle kiss to Crowley’s cheek, watching as the demon’s pained expression softens for a moment. Aziraphale procures a first aid kit, starting to disinfect the wound on Crowley’s abdomen, his eyebrows creasing slightly. Crowley grits his teeth as Aziraphale starts cleaning the wound, hissing in pain as he brushes over the burns that the holy water left around the wound. The angel carefully begins stitching the wound closed and then bandages it up afterward, looking up at Crowley who was on the verge of passing out from sheer pain and exhaustion. “Crowley dear?” The demon hums slightly, his eyelids heavy, looking down at Aziraphale as the angel gives him a soothing smile and nods slightly, “You can rest now love, i’ll be right here.” Crowley grabs one of the angels hands and squeezes it before letting his body relax slightly, his head lulling forward as he goes unconscious. Aziraphale inspects the back of Crowley’s head, making the blood matted into the demon’s hair _miraculously_ disappear before carefully healing up the small wound there and gently tilting the demon’s head back to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

Aziraphale looks down at the unconscious demon with a soft expression, pushing a bit of hair off of his forehead before _miraculously_ getting Crowley up to the bed in the flat Aziraphale owned above the main level of the shop. Aziraphale carefully adjusts the blankets that Crowley is nestled under before procuring a chair for himself and setting it down next to the bed. He looks down at the demon for a moment before being hit with the realization of just how gaunt, sickly, and so undeniably human Crowley looks. The angel spends the next few days looking after the unconscious demon, cleaning and redressing his slowly healing wound with care. He reads to Crowley when he’s not tending to him, stroking his hair soothingly when he notices Crowley grimacing slightly from the pain in his abdomen.


	3. Chapter 3

After spending a few days unconscious, Crowley sputters awake and immediately tries to sit up, only to hiss in pain. Aziraphale gently eases him back down to the bed, his eyes skimming over the demon, frantically checking if he was alright. "Angel..." Aziraphale's eyes snap to Crowley's face the second he hears him speak. Crowley gives him a sleepy smile, drowsiness dripping from his words as he slurs out, " 'M alright. Jus' a tad sore."

Aziraphale sighs in relief, "Oh Crowley I was so worried about you. I couldn't even miracle away half of what they did to you.. You could've DIED." His voice cracks on the last word, and Crowley looks away as if ashamed of himself. A moment of silence washes over the both of them before Crowley pushes himself up to sit against the headboard, biting his tongue to keep himself from letting out any further sounds of pain that could potentially worry Aziraphale. He looks down into his lap and fidgets with the blanket covering him, "I didn't mean to worry you. I'm sorry." Aziraphale's eyebrows crease and he shakes his head slightly, "Its not your fault dear, you don't need to apologize for anything." Crowley frowns at that, but chooses to hold back whatever he was about to say in response. Another quiet moment passes before Crowley asks, "How long was I out for?" Aziraphale watches him intently, trying to catch his eyes before softly saying, "Four days, dear." Crowley curses under his breath, his grip on the blanket tightening, "I hope I didn't keep you from your store too much.. I know how much you care about your books." 

Aziraphale can't believe what he's hearing. Does Crowley really think he'd prioritize some dusty books over him? In this dire of a situation? He reaches out and places his hands over Crowley's hands, which seem intent on committing every stitch of the blanket's fabric to memory. "My dear boy, I've had the shop closed for the past few days so I could look after you." Crowley's head snaps up to look at him, "Ngk-" He stammers for a bit before squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head, "You didn't have to do that.. Fucking damnit." Aziraphale feels almost insulted, "Of course I did! You were seriously injured! I wasn't just going to LEAVE you." Crowley winces at the genuine compassion in the angel's words and looks back down at their hands, "I don't deserve to be taken care of like this... You shouldn't worry about me so much, I'm not something worth worrying about."

What.

Aziraphale feels like he's just been slapped in the face, his expression slowly growing more and more incredulous as he tries to comprehend what Crowley just said to him. He sputters for a few seconds, the words on his lips dying out as he sees Crowley's shoulders begin to shake slightly. "Oh... Oh Crowley, dear." Crowley flinches at Aziraphale's words, as if the kindness the angel was showing him had physically struck him, before an uncontrollable sob comes tumbling out of his mouth. Aziraphale is quick to move to sit at the edge of the bed so he can pull Crowley into a warm, tight embrace. "It's alright dear, I'm here.. It's alright," Aziraphale murmurs soothingly, gently running a hand up and down Crowley's back. Crowley clings to the angel as if he could slip away at any moment, his hands gripping onto the front of his jacket for dear life. The feeling of Aziraphale pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head causes him to shudder, his grip on the angel tightening ever so slightly.

"My dear," Aziraphale moves away slightly and tilts Crowley's chin up so he can look him right in the eyes, "you deserve the moon, the stars, and everything in-between." Crowley is looking at the angel with such reverence and he thinks that if Beelzebub couldn't kill him, the way that Aziraphale was looking down at him surely would. He can't seem to tear his eyes away from the angel's face and it feels like the puzzle pieces are all starting to finally fall into place.

In that same moment, Aziraphale realizes that the all encompassing love surrounding him was coming from the demon just a few inches away from him. And it always had been. It had always been him. Even in Tadfield, it had been Crowley all along.

Crowley lets out a breath that he felt like he had been holding in for centuries.

Holy shit. 

They move in tandem, Aziraphale's hands coming up to gently cup Crowley's face as Crowley lets one of his hands move to the nape of Aziraphale's neck, the other hand now balled in the front of the angel's shirt. Crowley murmurs a soft, "I love you, angel," before leaning in to meet Aziraphale in a kiss. Aziraphale feels himself smile against the demon's lips, pulling back just the slightest to hum out, "I love you too, my dearest," before leaning back in to passionately kiss the demon once-more and letting his hands roam into Crowley's flaming locks as he gives into his greatest temptation yet. 

Crowley feels like he's discorporated and gone to heaven, but heaven could never even be nearly as good as this. Not even a bit.


End file.
